muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppets Party Central
Muppets Party Central is a title of the short. It will show before the movie (The Movie is unknown to pick it). The short is 7 minutes and 50 seconds long. Plot help kermit take muppet theatre for party Cast *Steve Whitmire: as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Foo-Foo, Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Beaker, Statler, Bean Bunny, Andy Pig, Flash, Goat, Captain Pighead, Zeke, Timmy Monster, Fazoob 1, Yellow Extreme, Walleye Pike *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Mulch, Forcryingoutloud Bird, The Mutation, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama '' *Dave Goelz ''as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, Bill the Bubble Guy, one of the Elvises, Kermit Moopet, Chip, Randy Pig, Digit, Muppy, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2, Purple Extreme *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, Behemoth, Johnny Fiama, one of the Elvises, Clueless Morgan, Fozzie Moopet, Baby Boss, Bubba the Rat, Howard Tubman, Mahna Mahna, Big Mean Carla, Righton Bird, Angel Marie, David Hoggselhoff, Doglion, Carlo Flamingo, Zippity Zap, Unicorn, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Croaker *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Sal, Seymour, Blue Frackle, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Miss Poogy, Gorgon Heap, Old Joe, Lion, Ohboy Bird, Nigel the Director, Mildred Huxtetter, Bubba, Owl, Fazoob 4, Boo Monster, Bunnie Bear *Alice Dinnean as Wanda, Hilda, Ohreally Bird, Gaffer, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Bertha, Afghan Hound, Lou, Molly Monster, Alinda, and Kermit's Mom *Matt Vogel as Sweetums, 80s Robot, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Emily Bear, Robin, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Green Frackle, Camilla, one of the Elvises, Mama Fiama, Mad Monty, Janice Moopet, Rowlf Moopet, Constantine, Whaddayasay Bird, Snowth, Harold the Woodpecker, Zebra, Giraffe, Slim Wilson, Aretha, Brool Minstrel, Beard, Fazoob 3, Louis Kazagger, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Tug Monster, Zelda Rose, Angus McGonagle, Norman (ram), and Orange Extreme *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter, Baskerville, Droop, The Mutation, Snowth, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut, Manolo Flamingo, Gloria Estefan *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Angelo, Lindbergh, Old Tom, Spotted Dick, Bill (frog), Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Gramps, J.G. *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Debbie, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Polly Lobster, Leon, Blue Extreme *Grey Griffin as Kermit's Mom *additional Muppet performers *Jennifer Barnhart, Noel MacNeal, Martin P. Robinson, Carmen Osbahr, Jim Kroupa (Miss Kitty), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki and Jill (frog)), John Kennedy (Blotch), John Tartaglia (Goggles), Nathan Danforth (Beautiful Day Monster), Andy Stone, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson and Zondra), Heather Asch, Tim Lagasse, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, David Barclay, Bruce Lanoil (Zebra), Anthony Asbury, Jim Martin, Artie Esposito, Victor Yerrid (Larry), Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Mike Quinn, Karen Prell, Louise Gold (Annie Sue), Rebecca Nagan (Armadillo), Colin Purves (T.R.), Dorien Davis (Whatnot), Kevin Carlson (Cue Card Monster and Pokey), Michael Oosterom (Mo Frackle), Art Vega (Carter), Billy Barkhurst (Gil (frog)) Human Cast *David Kaufman as Dad *Colleen O'Saughnessey as Mom *Cameron Boyce as Son Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' (speaking) *80's Robot, Alynda, Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Armadillo, Babies, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bertha (monster), Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brool the Minstrel, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Boo Monster, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bunnie Bear, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Constantine, Clueless Morgan, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, the Extremes, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flower-Eating Monster, Foo-Foo, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Gaffer, Goggles, Gramps, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gloria Estefan, Goat, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Howard Tubman, Janice, Jill (frog), J.G., J.P. Grosse, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Kermit's Mom, Larry, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Molly Monster, The Moopets, Mulch, Muppaphone, the Mutations, Muppy, the Newsman, Nigel, Nigel, Norman, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigs, Pokey, Polly Lobster, Pops, Rats, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Singing Food, Skeeter, Slim Wilson, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, T.R., Thingy-Thing, Thog, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Tug Monster, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot *''Background Muppets'' (non-speaking) *Aardvark, Ace Yu, Aliens, Alphonso D'Bruzzo, Anthony, Arnie the Alligator, Artie Springer, Abominable Snow Monster, Bears, Baby Koozebanians, Bananas, Barbara, Beastie, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Besty Bird, The Birdman, Big Head, Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Bossy Boots, Beth Bear, Brewster, Brown Bear, Bossmen, Bubba the Bartender, Bulls, Bugsy Them, Buster Bergman, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Cats, Cheetah, Chopped Liver, Sea Turtle, Cinders, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Crab, Cosmic Fish, Cecil Bear, Dead Tom, Deer, Diana, Dodo Bird, Dogs, Dolphins, Donkey, Dragon, Ducks, Earl, Edgar Bear, Elephant, Ernest Pleth, Eugene, Fast Eddie, Female Singers, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish Singer, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Fox, Frogs, Gawky Birds, Gazelle, Geri and the Atrics Drummer player, Geri and the Atrics Tuba player, Gertha, the Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gladys, Gnu, Grump, Gunge, Harrison, Hippopotamus, Horses, Hummingbird, Iguana, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Jack Rabbit, Javas, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Tortoise, Jones, Jowls, Kangaroo, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lenny the Lizard, Lobsters, Loyal Royal Advisor, Lowland Gorilla, Lyle, Male Koozebanian, Maxine, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mole, Moose Head, Mrs. Applebee, Muppets Tonight band, Mudwell Mudbunny, Murray Minstrel, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Otter, Parrots, Pelican, Pervical Bear, Pigeons, Pirates, Poison Cackler, Polar Bear, Porcupine, Possum, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Rover Joe, Scruffy, Seals, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Sliver Beak, Skunk, Slinky Singers, Snake, the Snerfs, Spoonbill, Sprocket, Squid, Squirrels, Terri Springer, Thor, Tiger, the Triple Header, Troy, Turkey, Turtles, Undertaker, Vulture, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Warthog, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Weasley, Whale, Winny, Wolves, Wolfgang the Seal Photos Category:Muppet Short films Category:Ohboy Bird